Without you
by WhiteKisses
Summary: This is a remake of another fic I wrote. HarryDraco. The days before, during and after the final battle. Sad ending.....


This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Yes, as you all can see, I most definitly don't own Harry , Draco or anything you recognise from the books. It's all J.K. Rowlings. The plot however, is _mine._

**_Forever._**

_He was running up the stairs, barefoot and dressed in only a dark green t-shirt. Draco's t-shirt. He ran further than he ever had run before, ignoring the pain in his legs and the tears that were running freely down his face. He didn't care, as long as the pain in his heart went away. But he knew that it never would .The pain would never go away; it was now a part of him, just as Draco had been before. The pain would stay there for as long as he lived, regardless of if it was thirty second or thirty years. At this point, thirty seconds seemed better. _

Draco sat, leaning against the windowsill with his eyes closed. Harry went up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Hey."

Draco opened his eyes and smiled at him, one of those wonderful smiles that so very few people ever saw.

"Hi."

Harry leaned down and kissed him softly. He sat down between Draco's legs and leaned back against his chest. Draco instantly wrapped his arms around Harry and sighed. They fit so perfectly together, like a jigsaw puzzle. For several minutes, they just sat there. Then Harry broke the silence.

"I'm scared."

"Of course. It's is a war, Harry."

"That's not what I'm scared of."

"What is it then?"

"I'm scared of losing you. You know how hard it was for us to come this far, we had the whole world against us. I don't want it all to be for nothing."

"Don't be afraid. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever."

"But what if you die? I couldn't bear losing you."

"Nothing can come between us, I'm not going to die and neither are you. We've been through too much together to let something like this stop us."

They stayed silent for a while.

"I love you," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry turned around and kissed Draco. He looked straight into his eyes. Green meeting gray.

"I love you too. No matter what happens, I will love you forever. Never doubt that."

Mere hours later, the alarms had went off and the castle was in panic. The small children left by Portkey, and soon, all who were left were those who had chosen to stay and fight.

It didn't matter how many tales they've been told, how many stories they had heard, it had never been as real as it suddenly was. Harry saw his friends running past him in the corridor, but he refused to say goodbye, refused to acknowledge that there was a possibility that he might never see them again.

Together Harry and Draco ran towards the norteast exit, hand in hand as if the whole world depended on them never letting go of each other. As they reached the doors, Harry turned around and looked at him.

"I have to fight, but you could stay here, stay safe."

"I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you without me there."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I love you."

They opened one of the doors and looked outside. Blood. Death. Screaming, yelling, shouting.

"Stay. You can't go out there, it's too dangerous."

"Then why do you have to go? Because you're the Boy Who Lived?"

"Yes. I have to end this, I have to go. You know that."

"Well, so do I. I'll never leave you, no matter what you say."

Before they even got ten meters outside the castle, they were separated. Harry tried looking for Draco, but couldn't find him anywhere. He decided to focus. Nothing would happen to Draco, he had promised. Everything would be fine. He could do this.

He started walking towards the center of the battlefield knowing exactly who would be waiting for him there.

He woke up in the hospital wing with Hermione holding his hand and Ron pacing beside his bed with a big frown on his face.

"Where is he?" he whispered, his voice hoarse after not being used for a long time.

"Harry! You're awake!"

Ron rushed to his side and took his other hand in his.

"You've been out for three days."

"Is he ok, why isn't he here?"

Hermione looked pleadingly at Ron who slowly nodded and turned to explain to Harry. He had known that he would have to tell sooner or later but that didn't make it any easier.

" While you were fighting You-Know-Who, Draco ran into Fenrir."

"Greyback?"

"Yes. And a few of his friends. Draco fought bravely, but they were too many. You can be proud to have had a boyfriend like him."

_Have had_? Past tense.

It was the last thing Harry thought before his whole world fell apart.

"He promised. He promised that we would survive, that nothing would be able to come between us. He promised that he would love me forever. _Forever_. He promised..."

He curled up in a fetal position and began to cry. Violent sobs wracked his battered body.

"Come on Hermione, let's leave him alone for a while."

Hermione and Ron quietly exited the room to let him mourn in peace without realising that that was the worst thing they could possibly have done. They left him alone and they would regret it for the rest of their lives.

_Now he was here, in Draco's green t-shirt, running up the stairs towards the northeast tower. He reached their spot, where they had always met whenever either of them couldn't sleep, felt lonely or simply wanted to talk. He climbed up and sat down, leaning against the windowsill and wrapped his arms around his legs. It felt like something was missing, and of course there was. He wasn't there. He would never be there again. He would never wrap his arms around him again, he would never kiss him again, he would never smile at him with that smile that made him absolutely melt, he would never touch him again, never speak to him again, never be there for him when Harry needed him. Never ever again. He was dead. Draco was dead. He would never see him again. He started crying again and turned to look out of the window. Everything looked normal. There was not a single trace of the battle that had taken place there, a little less than a week ago. Not a single trace of all the lives that had been lost. Nothing was different. Yet everything was. He was different, he didn't want this anymore, he wanted Draco. He stood up and took a step towards the open window. He jumped. So they could be together again. _Forever.


End file.
